Teachings of a Dragon
by mivey
Summary: A Harry PotterHellsing crossover. Alucard goes to teach at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing. I'm the wrong gender for one, and the wrong nationality for the other.

"And pray tell me why I am doing this again, my master?" Alucard sarcastically sneered.

Integra sighed, then said, " Because Albus Dumbledore was a good friend of my grandfather, and he has asked for my help." With all of the rumors of vampires joining this wizard terrorist Tom Riddle, I think that it is in our best interest to send our strongest asset to handle it. If that is okay with you." Integra asked sarcastically.

"That part I understand, my master, but it is the part of me teaching that I do not understand. Why on earth would you subject me to such a thing as teaching a bunch of brats."

"Several reasons actually," Integra, sighed. "First and foremost is the fact that Uncle Albus needs a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. You are suited for the job after all. You were a wizard in life; you have a vast amount of knowledge of the supernatural, you have trained people in magic before, and finally because I said so. This is very important to Albus, and Her majesty, the queen. If we don't stop this now we could face serious problems down the road."

"Yes, but what of the Potter boy that I'm so supposed to help keep safe." Asked Alucard? "Surely someone else can be found to baby-sit him?"

"Possibly, but on that account, I want you to be more of a private instructor than an actual baby-sitter." Integra sighed. " As much as I respect Albus, he can be blind at times, and based on what I have been told about him, I think that young Mr. Potter is going to do whatever he feels he needs to do. Therefore, I would rather have him prepared than coddled."

"Indeed, but what of the Police girl?" Alucard asked. "Will she be joining me on this assignment?"

"Yes, and no. Seras will be going with you, but not as a teacher. I've put her under Albus' authority for the time being. With her background as a police officer, she will be more useful that way than she would be with you."

"Indeed, and how will we be getting there? I do not know where Hogwarts is, and even I cannot travel to a location that I do not know the whereabouts of."

"Albus will be sending a couple of his men over to escort you to their headquarters, and from there they will have you traveling aboard the Hogwarts express."

"And why would I subject myself to a boring train ride, when I can simply fly there once I am told where Hogwarts is, my master?"

"Because one, you are not being told where the location of Hogwarts is, and two, they want you to provide extra security for the train."

"I see, and I trust that I will be properly fed while I am there. After all if I am weak I will hardly be any use."

"Oh don't go with the poor pitiful me act. You and I both know that a few missed meals won't harm you. Plus Walter is making sure that you will have plenty of blood while you are away."

Knock Knock "Pardon me, Sir Integra," Walter interrupted, but a Mistress Minerva McGonagall, and a Master Kingsley Shacklebolt is here to pick up Master Alucard."

"Good," Integra said. "In that case if there are no further questions, then you best get going. And you better behave yourself Alucard, or I will have you submerged in Holy water for a week."

As Alucard phased out, he said, "Of course, my master."

A.N.: Well, there's the first chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"Are we really sure about this, Minerva?" Kingsley asked as he and Minerva walked into the sitting room. "Trusting a vampire to teach the students who only fights vampires because of the enchantments place on him? What's to say that he won't betray us if He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named offers to remove the enchantments?"

"Well, for one is the fact that Alucard would have to trade one master for another, and if what Albus has told me is true, then he would never willingly do so. Alucard is more likely to kill any representative He-who-must-not-be-named is likely to send, then actually agree to listen to their offer."

"Yes, that's all well and good, but if the rumors are true, he's supposed to be one of the most powerful vampires out there. You heard what happened at the tower. He was supposedly destroyed, but still managed to kill the vampire responsible for the entire thing and walk away. Are we sure that the seals on him are functioning properly." asked Kingsley?

"Albus insists that they are, so one can only hope," Minerva replied. "I'm not entirely sure of Albus' reasoning on this either, but he insists that Alucard is the best one for the job, and that he will be able to protect the Hogwarts express by himself better than the entire Order could. We will just have to wait and see."

"Such faith in me is so overwhelming my little goddess," Alucard chuckled as he melted from the shadows. "I don't know if I can handle it."

Minerva and Kingsley quickly turned around, and Kingsley started to draw his wand.

Alucard just smirked at Kingsley and said, "I would leave the wand holstered, my dear king cop. My seals may prevent me from killing you, but I can still defend myself."

"I would advise against doing that at Headquarters," Minerva said after she recovered. "Several of the Order's members are quite jumpy, and are likely to start hexing you and ask questions later."

Upon hearing this Kingsley started to chuckle and said, "I think the only one liable to start hexing him without asking questions is good old Mad-eye. I happened to make a noise behind him once and he quickly turned around firing stunners at me, as well as shouting something about cowardly Death Eaters."

"I'd be more worried about young Mr. Potter myself," Minerva replied. Ever since the events at the end of last year, his temper has been on a short leash. The only reason he hasn't cursed half of the order is because of the Underage Restriction, although, he has punched Severus a couple of times.

"Yes," Kingsley replied, "but in all fairness, Severus did cross the line when he started talking about Sirius. If Harry hadn't of decked him, young Nymphadora might have cursed him into oblivion.

Alucard just smirked as he heard this and said, "Sounds like fun. I'm already looking forward to it. Maybe this Mad-eye, Nymphadora, and young Mr. Potter will keep me from getting bored. Lately, my master and Walter have been the only ones who have been of worthwhile entertainment to me in quite a while."

Minerva just shook her head and said, "Yes, well we need to be going so as soon as Miss Seras shows up we can go."

"Yes, here she is now Miss McGonagall, and Mr. Shacklebolt, Walter said as he and Seras entered the room."

"Good," Minerva said as she produced a cane. "Everyone grab on to the cane and it will transport us to headquarters."

After saying this, everyone grabbed onto the cane and the Portkey activated transporting everyone to #12 Grimauld Place.

Well, there's the second chapter. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see part 1.

A.N.: Origianally, I had planned to make this into a Harry/Seras ship, but I have decided to instead make it a Harry/Tonks/Seras ship.

For the first time all summer Harry was in a good mood. About a week after getting back to #4 Privet Drive, Dumbledore had shown up to remove him and take him back to #12 Grimauld Place. At first Harry was about apprehensive about going to the house Sirius use to own. Harry had even tried to avoid it, by asking about needing to stay with his relatives and was told that they had just received evidence that Voldemort had overcome that hurdle.

First, however, was the side trip to Gringott's for the reading of Sirius' will, which pretty much left everything to Harry, with the exception of some money that was left to Remus and Tonks. Once he got there, he discovered it wasn't so bad. Unfortunately, he had to deal with Sanpe about twice a week; however, he was able to talk to many of the member's of the Order, especially Tonks.

During the school year, Harry had developed a crush on Tonks, and it had only gotten stronger in the following weeks. Much to Harry's delight, he found that Tonks had felt the same way. They were even planning on going out on a double date with Ron and Hermione.

That actually brought a smile to Harry's face when he thought about his two best friends dating. 'It's about Bloody time that they realized their feelings for each other," Harry thought. 'I was getting ready to lock them in a room alone together until they realized them. Although, it was funny when Ron if I would be okay with him asking Hermione out.'

Harry's musings were cut short when he heard Hermione yell out "Harry, Ron get down here. We've just gotten our OWL results in.'

"Be down in just a second," he heard Ron answer, then Ron opened Harry's door, and asked "You coming down mate?"

"Sure, " Harry replied, "let's go. I'm anxious to see if I got the grade necessary to get into Snape's potion class."

"Why" asked Ron? "Tonks, Moody, and Shacklebolt have already said that you can take the potion NEWTs without taking the class, and they would be more than happy to tutor you in it to make sure you pass."

"True," Harry replied, "But I'd love to be able to tell Snape that I made it into his Class anyway. Just to show him that he failed to keep me out of it."

"You know, if Hermione heard you say that, she would be upset at you," laughed Ron, "but between you me and the walls, I agree, the look on Snape's face would be hilarious. Let's go down and see how we did."

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, they saw Hermione with a forlorn expression.

"What's 'Mione" Ron asked worriedly?

"I only got and Exceeds Expectations on my Astronomy OWL," she cried out. "How could this have happened?"

"Probably because of Mrs. Toad's interference during the Astronomy OWL," replied Harry as he looked over his scores. "Hey," he suddenly yelled. "I actually passed divination. I got an Acceptable on it.

"Congratulations Harry," Hermione said, "How did you do in everything else?"

"Well, I got a Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, an Exceeds Expectations in Charms, an Acceptable in Astronomy, an Exceeds Expectations in Care of Magical Creatures, a Poor in History, a Outstanding Plus in Defense against the Dark Arts, and an Outstanding in Potion's."

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful," Hermione exclaimed, "How about you Ron?"

"Well, I got an Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, an Exceeds Expectations in Charms, an Acceptable in Astronomy, a Poor in Divination, an Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures, a Poor in History, an Outstanding in Defense against the Dark Arts, and an Acceptable in Potions. How about you Hermione?"

"Well, I got an Outstanding in everything except Astronomy, which I still don't see how. So does this mean that you're going to take Potions Harry?"

"No, I think I'll take up the offer I've been given by our resident Aurors, but I'll still probably taunt Snivellus over it," Harry said

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "don't call him that, he is a professor, you shouldn't do that."

"Hermione," Harry sighed, "For 5 years I've had to put up with his bullshit just because he couldn't put aside a childhood rivalry he had with my father. I may have to put up with it at school, but this is my house, and I will be damned if I put up with it here."

As Harry said this he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, as Tonks said "Good for you, Harry, it's about time someone put him in his place."

Before Hermione could respond to that, the front door opened and in walked McGonagall, Shacklebolt, a well-endowed police girl, and Hogwart's newest Defense teacher.

Well, there's the next part Tell me what you think, and maybe I'll be able to update on a regular basis.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I mean that.

A.N.: Sorry it's been awhile, but I've had a really bad case of writers block and I am just now getting back into my story. So for those who have wondered the stories not dead. I am going to be creating a Yahoo group to do the main previewing of this Story, and any others that I may choose to write, so check my profie and I will have that up soon. So here's the next part, and I hope that you enjoy.

Words in_Italics_ signify mental speaking

As the group landed on the floor, Alucard remarked, "After several hundred years of those being around, you would think that they would have finally figured out how to have them give you a decent landing."

"Are all wizard methods of travel like that Master," Seras asked tentatively.

"No, actually, some are actually worse. Floo travel is dizzying, and if not done correctly, Apparation can be incredibly dangerous," replied Alucard.

"If you two are finished discussing are means of travel, we can begin some of the introductions," said Minerva.

"Why certainly. I am most interested in meeting some of the people I will be working with," Alucard said with an evil smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Minerva began to point and introduce some of the people that were sitting there. "Over by the Fireplace is Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody, please refrain from provoking him, I'm getting tired of having to repair all of the things that get broken when he goes off on one of his tirades, and sitting at the table is Mr. Ronald Weasley, next to him is Ms. Hermione Granger, next to her is Mr. Harry Potter, and behind Mr. Potter, is Ms. Nymphadora Tonks."

"Tonks, call me Tonks" muttered Tonks.

"Yes dear," McGonagal smiled indulgently. "but why is the a big hole in the wall where Mrs. Black portrait's supposed to be?"

Harry grinned and said "I got tired of listening to her so I had Dobby remove to section of the wall she was on. I figured if we couldn't remove her from the wall, why no take the wall with her."

"Well, that certainly is one way to do it,' she sighed tiredly.

"Yes it was," smirked Moody, "and now that you're here, you can relieve me so that I can yell at Albus for hiring a vampire. Honestly, with his record at hiring do you honestly think this is going to turn out well."

"Moody, that is quite enough, you have said your piece, and I am inclined to agree with some of them, the point is Albus has also made several valid points, besides the fact that we cannot afford to argue among ourselves, neither can we afford not to use every means at our disposal," Kingsley barked.

"I hear you, but this doesn't mean I like it," Moody responded.

While this was going on Seras was looking around as her old Police instincts began to kick in. When her eye's fell upon Harry and Tonks she began to feel the stirrings of arousal, and to her shock was for both of them together.

'_See something or somethings that you see Police Girl_?' Alucard mentally asked his fledging.

'_Wh..What do you mean master_?' Seras stutered back.

'_Until you drink of me, you are still linked to me as my childe, and I can feel your emotions. Plus add in the fact that I can smell your arousal. I think its quite cute that you would develop a crush on the Boy-who-lived and his girlfriend.' _Alucard answered back.

'_It doesn't bother you that I'm attracted to women master?'_ Seras quickly asked.

'_Not at all Police girl. In fact we of the Mideon breed of vampire tend to be somewhat Bisexual anyway._' Alucard responed back. _"In fact if you wish to pursue them, I say go for it. I've seen them both sneak peeks at you, so they are at least interested._

'_Do you really think so Master. He is cute and she does have excellent legs. I'd love to get the both of them into bed and make her squeal, and him make me squeal. I bet they both taste great.'_ Seras replied.

"_Just when I begin to think that I know you, you surprise me Police Girl. There just may be hope for you yet. I was afraid I would get bored here, but now I'm begging to think that this could be most interesting. Go after the Clay worker and his Nymph Police girl. This should be most interesting indeed.'_ Alucard replied.

With this said, Alucard began to laugh while Seras blushed.

"And what do you find so funny vampire." Moody bellowed.

"Why your paranoia, my dear Mad-eye. It reminds me of some of my commanders attitudes when we were fighting the Turks. It's quite refreshing to see that attitude has survived into the modern era.

Moody was about to respond to this when Snape came down the stairs.

"Just what is that blasted noise. Oh," he said when he reached the bottom. And saw Minerva and Kingsley, "It's you and you've brought back the neutered pets. How wonderful this should be."

Once Snape's words left his mouth Alucard's eye began to glow dangerously and he began to walk towards Snape and said "Children should learn to speak when spoken to. Plus my marks were forced upon me. How did you get your mark of enslavement?"

Snape glared dangerously at Alucard saying "You should not speak on things you know nothing about especially when you are not permitted harm me, and I have no restrictions."

Alucard merely smiled and said, "The only restrictions that I have are on killing. I can still hurt and maim just not kill. Still think you have the upper hand oh Greasy one?"

Snape began to pale even further, and began wondering just how he would be able to get out of this, and not lose any face in front of these people, especially the Potter Brat.

A.N. Well, there's the next chapter. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Right at this moment, fate decided to intervene and protect Snape, as Dumbledore walked in.

"Ah, I see that Minerva and Kingsley have returned. It is a pleasure meeting you Mr. Alucard," Dumbledore said. "I assume you have met everyone in the room. Would anyone like a lemon drop?"

"No headmaster, now if you'll excuse me, I have some potions that I need to work on," Snape quickly replied, and with that apparated out of the room.

Alucard began to laugh and quickly said, "Here I thought this was going to be boring, and now it looks as if I will have quite a bit of fun after all. " Looking towards Dumbledore he said, "So you are the white Bumblebee that my master has high regards for."

"Well, yes I suppose I am," Dumbledore responded with a twinkling of his eye. "And how is little Integra doing. It has been quite a while since I've been able to sit down and talk with her."

Smirking, Alucard responded, "Not so little anymore, plus I'm sure she would hate to be called little, especially since she shot me the last time I called her that."

"Yes," Dumlbedore said, "even when she was little, she hated being called that. Well if you excuse me, I must be off now. I have a sudden craving for lemon drops, and I seem to be all out. I will see you later, and before I forget, congratulations on you O.W.L. results." he said, turning to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Have I ever mentioned that he is completely bonkers." Asked Ron.

"Not to me , you haven't, but on a different note, he chased away my new playmate. That was inconsiderate of him, don't you think." Alucard asked smirking.

":Sure, I guess, whatever you say, master" where the collected responses the everyone mumbled.

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll have lots of opportunities to play, don't you think my little goddess. Besides, we need to talk about our trip to Diagon Alley," responded Alucard.

"Yes," sighed McGonagal, "I suppose your right, after all, the children will need to get their school supplies here soon. As well as getting out of this house for at least a little bit would probably do them some good."

"Well, how about tomorrow then," Tonks suggested. "After all I am off tomorrow, so I can accompany the group. Between me and our two new guests, I'm sure we can handle it."

"And how much of your suggestion is just so you and Harry can go out and be alone tomorrow," Kingsley asked mischievously.

"Well…uh…I mean that…" blushed Tonks.

"Relax Tonks, I'm just giving you a hard time. I have no problem with your suggestion, provided no on else does," Kingsley smirked.

"The only problem I have with it, is that Tonks would be the only trained adult with them," Minerva responded. "I mean no offence Tonks, but there should be at least one other adult with them."

"How about this then," suddenly Alucard responded with a wink towards Seras. "It is expected that young Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger will spend the day together, so why not break them up automatically. Have them meet up a couple of times for a meal or snack, but why not have Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger together with another member of the Order, and have Ms. Tonks and Mr. Potter with Seras. I assure you, she is more that capable of taking care of herself."

"Bill and Fleur are both off tomorrow as well," Ron quickly said. "I'm sure that they would be more that happy to join me and Hermione."

"Well," Minerva said, "If Bill and Fleur are willing than I guess that would work. I suggest Mr. Weasley, that you go and quickly call Bill to make sure."

"Okay ma'am, I do it right now," and with that Ron hurried over to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and yelled, "Gringott's, Bill Weasley's office."

Meanwhile, Seras was having a heated mental conversation with her Sire.

"_What do you think you are doing Master, Making a suggestion like that,' _Seras heatedly thought.

"_Why, nothing.' _Alucard thought back innocently. _"All I did was make a suggestion. Besides, I thought you might relish the chance to be alone with the two of them. After all, you do find them attractive do you not? This could be the chance you need to get them into your bed."_

'_I realize that Master, but what if this ruins my chance in getting them. They could just as easily see me as a distraction.' _Seras quickly responded.

'_True Police girl, but think of the challenge that this will create for you. And really, that is half the fun of any chase. _Alucard responded back to her.

Any further discussion between the two was interrupted with Ron coming back up to the group, saying "Bill says that its okay with him on the condition that Fleur's sister, Gabrielle join us. Apparently she's going to be in England tomorrow visiting, and Fleur wants to take her around Diagon Alley anyway."

"I have no problem with that," Hermione responded. "I am sure it'll be fun."

"Then its settled," Minerva said. "You four will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, where you three," pointing to Seras, Harry, and Tonks, "will stick together, while you two," pointing to Ron and Hermione, "will meet up with Mr. Weasley, and the two Ms. Delacour's, and spend the day with them. You will all meet up together for lunch, and the be back here for Supper. Is that understood."

"Yes ma'am," they quickly responded, with Ron quickly rushing over to the fireplace to inform Bill of the plan.

"Good," she said, "with that settled, I believe it is almost time for supper. Shall we see what Mrs. Weasley has prepared for us," and with that everyone went into the dining room.

After dinner, Harry and Tonks found themselves alone in the study.

"Was it just me," Harry asked "or did that Seras woman seem interested in you."

"It wasn't just you," responded Tonks, "but it was you she was interested in, not me."

"I don't know," Harry responded "every time I looked at her, she was looking at you with a gaze of lust."

"Really," she responded, "because every time I looked at her it was you she was looking at with lust. Although, I wouldn't mind sharing you with her. She really was quite the looker."

At this, Harry began to blush, and muttered, "yeah I noticed."

Tonks quickly smirked, and said "ah, did I just give you something to fantasize about? Well, just wait till you birthday, and I'll make it all up to you." And walked away with a seductive sway of her hips.

As Harry watched her walk away, he said to himself, "I am going to need a very cold shower tonight." And with that went and prepared for bed, not realizing the someone had been watching them and was quietly laughing to himself thinking, _'Oh tomorrow should be quite interesting. Quite interesting indeed.'_


	6. Interlude

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

The next morning found several people getting ready for the trip to Diagon Alley. Harry was looking forward to it as he hadn't actually had a real date with Tonks yet. However he was concerned with how it would go with Seras there. On the one had he wanted to be alone with Tonks. On the other he wanted to be with both of them. The fact that Tonks seemed to be attracted to Seras as well seemed  
encourage his feelings as well.

Ron was ecstatic that he was able to help come up with an idea that would not only allow him Hermione to spend some time together, but  
also allow Harry and Tonks to spend some time together. He was glad that his friend had found someone that looked at him for more that just his celebrity status, but as an actual person. Plus he would get a chance to spend some time with Bill and Fleur as well. He rarely got to spend time with Bill as it was, and Fleur was just a cool person to talk to.

Hermione was looking forward to going out with Ron, as well as there was a new book about Runes that was supposed to be coming out. She was also looking forward to getting there books for the new school year so she could begin to read through them. After all, even  
though it was the summer, didn't mean she couldn't get a head start in her subjects.

Alucard was looking forward to the chaos. He was helping set up his childe with two people who were at least somewhat attracted to her  
was well. That alone should bring some amusement', he thought. In addition, he was also hoping to run into Snape again. It would be fun to strike a bit more fear into him.

Tonks was looking forward to spending time with Harry. True it had to be in the presence of Seras, but it was still time with Harry. It could be worse,' she thought to herself. And at least Seras is good looking. Being male, I don't think it would take too much to convince Harry to let her join in the fun, just a matter of convincing her to join us.'

Seras was anxious to see what would happen. She knew that both Harry and Tonks were attracted to her since she could smell the  
arousal, but that didn't mean that Tonks would be open about it. She wanted the both of them, and she hoped that whatever her Master had planned wouldn't backfire on her. After all, if things went bad here, she probably wouldn't get a second shot at them.

Mrs. Weasley was worried about having Harry in the company of Seras, but hoped the Tonks would be able to handle her if anything went wrong. After all, she is an Auror, and is supposed to be a good one as well. Surely she should be able to protect Harry,' she thought.

Snape, who had to go into Diagon alley to get some potion supplies, was worried about running into Alucard. I can't believe Albus  
hired that monster for the DADA position rather than me. That job should be mine. After all, who taught it when that mongrel werewolf was going though his transformations? He'll probably endanger my students, and favor that blasted Golden boy Potter, just like everyone else in the school. At least Umbridge tried to put the boy in his place.'

Albus was currently thinking, Maybe I should go visit Integra. It has been a while since I've seen her. Plus she always did have a fondness for lemon drops. She's probably the only one who would ever take one from me. Ah, lemon drops the best candy in the world. I wonder if it would be possible for me to get a never-ending supply of them. Or possibly a dish that was always full of them. That would be great.'

Fawkes looked over at his bonded and thought, There he goes thinking about lemon drops again. Does he not see that he is the only wizard that actually likes those things? I swear he acts as if the whole world's problems could be solved with lemon drops. No  
wonder the world is convinced he's insane. He's probably thinking about trying to create a never-ending dish of them again. I wish he  
would give up on that.'

"So you lot ready to go then," asked Mrs. Weasley?

"Yes ma'am," the group answered.

"Good. Now Bill is going to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron where you will go you separate ways. Now remember, that's also where you are going to meet for lunch, as well as meet at the end of the day. Now everyone grab a bit of Floo powder, and remember Harry to speak clearly. We don't want a repeat of last time, do we, asked Mrs. Weasley?"

"No Mrs. Weasley," answered Harry.

With that everyone grabbed a handful of Floo powder and Flooed to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Well, It's been awhile, and I realized that I've had this on my Yahoo group, but I hadn't uploaded it here yet, so here it is. I had origianlly planned on having this part of the next chapter, but decided it went better as a bit of an Interlude. Please let me know what you think, plus any suggestions on how any meeting between Harry's group and Draco would be appreciated. Until next time. 


End file.
